User blog:Sombar1/GNR 5
This has been a dull, dull week, children, so in case you fall asleep, make sure you place a gun next to your head, aimed for the ceiling, and with your hand on the trigger so every time you pass out, BAM!, you're right back up to hear my stunning voice. Rivet City has grown to encompass five cities, being the Overcross, Starlight City, Steel City, the Palace, and Rivet City. The Rivet Rangers, due to the increase in population, have risen to being nearly two hundred strong ad counting. This is all because Rivet City has given hope to those dwelling in the downtown warzone. You see children, many folk sought out the old city thinking it would protect them from hell. Once getting there, they realized they were trapped between hells, and couldn't leave the safezones they had. For decades, hell, centuries, small towns have lay in fear, just waiting to be torn apart. Once the new settlements came in, the people could move and be protected, increasing the number of citizens in Rivet City territory and the amount that survived. Hundreds are flocking to those five settlements. However, this also brings some reprecussions. In order to fund the Rivet Rangers as well as the utilities of the cities, every citizen has to pay taxes. For some this can be quite simple and easy, but for many others it can be a pain in the ass. There is poverty everywhere, and to tax that poverty is to steal food from a starving man. It will lead to biting. In other news, Talon Company has officially declared war on Megaton and Rivet City, making Springvale the battleground of the titans. Almost all of the refugee citizens of Megaton are volunteering for service in the police, and there is talk of involvement with the Regulators joining the allied forces. For now, Springvale remains a stalemate, neither side advancing. Yo, Harkness, I have some military experience, maybe you can use some of my tactics. This leads us to the Super Mutant threat. Where have those Frankensteins gone? Well, the Brotherhood has successfully pushed out those in the Museum of History with the help of the Rivet Rangers and are beating them out of D.C., trying to wipe them out. Many are spreading out into the wastes, leaving the Capital Lands. Maybe they'll head west. There's a shortage of muties there. Market Square is taking up arms. Why? Well, these guys were pushed out of Tenpenny Tower years back, and with the missionaries' arrival, they have gotten stronger, full of rage and now revived strength. I would not be surprised if they try to assault the tower they once held dear. I don't know who to root for. Many ask me, "Well, if you got Three Dog the news, who gets you the news?" Well, I'll tell you. Cool guy, goes by the name of the Wanderer. Not the Lone Wanderer. That guy's been out-of-commission for years. The Wanderer is a cool compadre of mine with some mighty fine skills. And physical prowess. He can run very quickly, not to mention the fact that he fixed himself up an old, Pre-War bike. If you see him, give him a pat on the back, and buy him a beer. He'll need it. Category:Blog posts